dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny 13
Johnny the 13th is a classic '50s biker ghost with a knack for causing bad luck. His shadow, which has a life of its own, spreads this bad luck to others. He is also Kitty's boyfriend. History Johnny 13 first appeared in "13", when he and his girlfriend Kitty attempted to escape the Ghost Zone. Kitty was unable to maintain her form in the real world after the portal door closed on her hair and needed someone to wear her clothes (a jacket, scarf and ring imbued with her essence) so that she would be able to reform around them and switch places. Unfortunately, Johnny picked Jazz Fenton to be his girlfriend's host. He nearly succeeds, but Danny was able to stop the body transfer by pulling the ring off his sister's finger at the last minute. Johnny is captured and sent back through the portal. In "Lucky in Love", Johnny steals a device from the Fentons that generates a ghost portal and modifies it into his bike. He then escapes back to Amity Park taking Kitty with him. However, Johnny's leering with the other girls led Kitty to abandon him, overshadow Paulina Sanchez, and pretend to be in love with Danny so Johnny would feel jealous. When Danny finds out, he asks Johnny to stage a battle with him, which Johnny will intentionally lose so that Kitty gets angry at Danny for hurting him and helps Johnny, then later return to the Ghost Zone, only for Danny to destroy the device he put into his bike in which causes Johnny to mention their deal and Kitty get angry all over again, Later, in "Reign Storm," Johnny and his shadow escaped the Ghost Zone with other ghosts when Pariah Dark was released from the sarcophagus of forever sleep. In "The Ultimate Enemy," an alternate future Johnny is crippled after Dark Danny injures him and is forced to stay in a wheelchair. Johnny still has his shadow and Kitty at his side, but his shadow's usually busy pushing Johnny's wheelchair and Kitty's too elderly to fight. In "The Fright Before Christmas," Johnny appears along with many of the ghosts that Danny had faced in previous episodes, and in light of the Christmas truce, helps Danny save Christmas. He later appears in "Girls' Night Out," where Kitty has again split with him due to his womanizing attitude and love for his motorbike. She uses her kissing powers on him, causing him to disappear (only to reappear later when Maddie, Sam and Jazz undo the effects of the kiss to restore all men to Amity Park). His most recent outing has him helping Danny, Skulker and Youngblood block an ecto-missile the Guys In White plan on firing into the Ghost Zone during the events of "Livin' Large." Johnny's final appearance (alongside Shadow and Kitty) is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet." He's first seen terrorizing Dash and Kwan in the halls of Casper High. All three then assist Danny in saving the Earth. Powers and Abilities Johnny has ghost powers (invisibility, overshadowing, flight, and intangibility), but Johnny usually prefers to cause mayhem on his bike which can fire blasts from its headlight. His main ability is to summon his shadow to stop his enemies. Shadow Revealed in "13", "Shadow" is the source of Johnny 13's powers. It has its own will but, at the same time, obeys its master's every command. It has the power to spontaneously cause events of bad-luck, as well as hide and pose in shadows. Its main weakness is light, but it can also be affected by water. Weaknesses However, he cannot do much without his Shadow and is always sidetracked by other girls. Shadow, meanwhile, has two primary weaknesses: bright lights, which cause it to disintegrate, and water, which reduces it to a puddle of black slime. Sightings Trivia *It can be assumed that Johnny and Kitty, when they were alive, died in a motorcycle accident. **Johnny once mentioned that he and Kitty were made for each other. This could mean that the two of them died at the same time and emerged in the Ghost Zone together. *Johnny hid his ghostly glow when he first met Jazz. *While somewhat of an enemy to Danny, he seems to mean him no lasting harm. Their fight in "Girls' Night Out" seems to have been meant to be similar to a boxing match for him. *Johnny 13 is tied with Vlad Plasmius and Youngblood as the character with the shortest span between two episodes as the main villain: "13" and "Lucky in Love" are only 4 episodes apart from each other. *If all the ghosts' names were listed alphabetically, Johnny 13 and Kitty would be next to each other. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Recurring Villains